


Love Me So Obscene

by CultOfAdoration



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine's Day, no fan nicknames bc i dont care for them. sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultOfAdoration/pseuds/CultOfAdoration
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day.





	Love Me So Obscene

Earth cackles when a shrill scream erupts from the wiry fire ghoul as he’s tackled to the ground with the force of a Mack truck.

“Okay, okay, you win! Truce, Aeth! Mercy!” Fire shouts as he raises a hand to protect his face while swiping at the air with the other. Aether straddles him and grabs his wrists one-handed, pinning them above his head with a growl.

“Why should I have a truce with you?” He asks, leaning in until he’s nose to nose with the smaller ghoul, grinning. Fire stammers for a second.

“Um. Uhh… Fear truce?”  

The lilt of uncertainty in his tone ends up sending the larger two ghouls into high peals of laughter.

“I think that’s just called submission,” Earth chides from where he’s curled up on the couch, watching the two ghouls play fighting on the carpeted ground in front of him. Well, it’s more like Fire climbing ineffectually all over Aether, who then tosses him back off like he were nothing more than a ragdoll.

“ _Fear truce_ ,” Aether repeats under his breath, still giggling. He has never been more grateful for a vacation in his entire musical career, even if it was just for a few days. Before Fire can get defensive and begin to argue, Aether dips low to press his lips against the smaller ghoul’s. Fire groans, leaning up into his touch, parting his lips slightly as he twists his hands in Aether’s shirt. Aether rearranges himself so that he’s between Fire’s legs, calves hitched up to sit just at the slight curve of Aether’s waist and he bends to kiss him again, tongue dipping inside his mouth to flick teasingly at his tongue and upper lip.

Fire was panting and moaning around the feverish kisses, even before Earth slid down off the couch to sit beside them on the floor, his hands wandering aimlessly over Fire’s chest, pressing into his skin with his claws every so often, just because he can. Aether sits up on his heels and takes Fire with him, giving Earth some space to slip in behind him, kissing up the side of Fire’s neck almost immediately.

The smaller ghoul is already clutching at Aether’s back when Earth snakes his hands around his waist from behind to grope at the rapidly hardening bulge in his pants.

Aether runs his hands down Fire’s thin back with a hum, tongue slipping easily along Fire’s as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend and squeezes him closer, higher up on his lap to grind against him. It’s almost too hot, too much to bear, when Earth joins in, playfully wriggling his hips against Fire’s ass. His hips bucked back on their own volition, the feeling of two hard cocks grinding against him forcing a whimper out of his mouth. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so excited by anything in his life, his entire body feeling as if he were burning from the inside out.

“Tell us what you want, baby,” Earth murmurs against the nape of Fire’s neck, making sure to scrape his teeth along the delicate, sensitive skin. He groans helplessly, essentially pinned between the two large, hard bodies doing everything in their power to have him come undone.

“I– I want both of you,” Fire gasps out. Aether scoffs, as if it had been obvious, and maybe it had, but Fire is honestly having too difficult of a time just remembering to breathe, much less understand teasing and subtlety. Aether lies back, Fire collapsing down on top of him. Earth pulls away with a chuckle, leaning back on his haunches to fish around underneath one ratty couch cushion. When he returns, he comes bearing a half-empty, fingerprint smudged bottle of lube, discreetly pocketing whatever loose change he found along with it, shrugging.

While Fire’s distracted by Aether licking at his mouth and pawing at him over his clothes, Earth shuffles up behind him on his knees, immediately going for his belt. Aether cracks one eye open and peeks over, understanding at once and begins unbuttoning Fire’s shirt, struggling to slip it off his shoulders with his incessant needy clinging. Getting him undressed is ostensibly the most difficult part of the entire scenario, given the fact that he absolutely refuses to help in any way, but Earth’s complaints die in his throat once he finally untangles the tight black pants from around the smaller ghoul’s ankles, leaving him completely bare, back slicked with a thin sheen of sweat, chest flushed and heaving.

Tugging the ghoul back by his hips and pushing him down onto his stomach, he settles behind him and starts carefully working his hole open. The lube’s much cooler than Fire had expected, especially with his higher than average body temperature, so he arches and shivers when Earth’s fingers slide over his entrance. He gets used to it quickly, though, and shivers again for entirely different reasons.

Smoothing his hand down the expanse of Fire’s back, Earth rewards him by gradually easing his forefinger inside his burning body, giving a stuttering gasp at the dizzyingly tight, hot feeling inside of him. Aether scoots out of Fire's reach, much to his dismay, but his complaints are interrupted when Aether undoes the zipper of his pants to free his erection, already hard and dripping. This was so much better than any hormone-addled fantasy. He leans back on an elbow, resting his hand on the back of the fire ghoul’s neck to ease him into taking his waiting cock into his mouth. A pleased sigh escapes him when Fire’s lips close around the head and he sucks hard, just the way he knows the larger ghoul likes it, tiny moans sending tormentous vibrations down the shaft. Aether slowly puts more and more pressure on the back of the ghoul’s neck, pushing him to take him deeper until he hits the back of his throat. His head falls back with a loud groan when the ghoul manages to take him all the way down to the base without issue, his nose pressed hard against the wiry hair on his lower navel.

Earth’s scissoring him open with two fingers now, the motions of his hand a little bit more forceful, impatient even. Fire momentarily considers freeing his mouth in order to ask Earth to use his tongue instead, but ultimately decides against it. At least until next time. And there _will_ be a next time; Fire would make sure of it.

There must be some unseen communication happening over his shoulders because Aether suddenly pulls out of his mouth and as if on cue, Earth’s impressive erection nudges at his entrance. Steadying Fire with both hands on his hips, Earth pushes forward ever so slightly, slowly breaching the tight ring of muscle with his slicked up cock. Fire’s arms start shaking where they’re braced around Aether’s middle, and he lets out a low keen as the taller ghoul enters him. He’s pushed gently by his shoulders down onto the ghoul below him, the resulting arch in his back easing Earth’s slow, torturous slide inside him.

They were barely getting started but it was already physically and emotionally so much more fulfilling than any of the quick, stress-relieving encounters with other men he’d had during the past few years. He could feel Aether caress his shoulders and chest as Earth sinks in to the hilt with a grunt. He didn’t keep still for long, starting to cautiously rock in and out of Fire’s heaving body. Fire recovers quickly and soon begins meeting Earth’s gentle rocking with countering bucks of his hips, willing the drummer to go faster, push into him harder.

“You’re so tight,” Earth says lovingly, shivering and rocking his hips wantonly, then leans into Fire and gasps his name so sweetly it makes both Fire and Aether dizzy.

He licks his lips between gasps of air, having to lift himself away from Aether’s stomach and shift his position slightly to realign his face with his cock. He wants it back in his mouth, wants to be filled from both ends, never realizing that it was something he could actually have, something they’d actually give him.

Now settled on his elbows and knees, Fire eagerly opens his mouth for Aether’s thick cock, sticking out his tongue obediently to truly establish his enthusiasm. Earth grips his shoulder to hold him steady, the other making its way to soothingly rub up and down his spine. His face burns with the rest of his body at the sweet gesture, however small, probably flushed deeply all over by now. The weight and bitter taste of Aether’s cock on his tongue makes him moan, bobbing his head with renewed enthusiasm, helped along by the slowly intensifying thrusting of the ghoul behind him.

Aether’s back arches sharply while Fire sucks noisily, sloppily at the head again, rivulets of drool dripping down and pooling on his abdomen. Not wanting to push the ghoul into too much too soon, Aether opts instead for alternatingly clawing at the carpet and clenching his fist tightly, lacing the fingers of his free hand with Earth’s where it still sits on Fire’s shoulder. Spurred on by the grunts and panting of the quintessence ghoul below him, and the quiet mewls escaping the corners of Fire’s full mouth, he quickens his pace, bony hips snapping against Fire’s ass.

Fire uses his tongue as best as he can to swipe and swirl along the throbbing shaft and head, letting the heavy cock fall from his mouth to speak, but his words are interrupted by a particularly harsh thrust from Earth, brushing that sweet spot inside him with the blunt of his erection. Aether runs his fingers through Fire’s sweat dampened hair, tugging gently to pull him up and make eye contact. His eyes seem to be having trouble focusing, pupils blown so wide that there’s just the barest rim of color visible, eyelids drooping slightly. Aether can’t help but moan at the sight.

With Earth’s help, Fire’s shuffled forward into a kneeling position in order to be able to support more of his weight on Aether’s broad chest, but instead of allowing him to drop down and cling to the ghoul like he so desperately wanted, Earth gathered the ghoul in his arms for just a moment so that the other could rearrange himself to sit lower beneath them. Fire whines at the loss of a cock to fill his mouth, but he’s quickly silenced by Aether sitting up to kiss him deeply and Earth grinding his hips against his ass, sending jolts of electricity up Fire’s body. He’s half-frightened he’ll die on the spot from the overwhelming amount of physical and, especially, emotional stimuli.

“Fuck, d’you have any idea how good you look?”

Oh, _no_. Aether’s found his words.

“So much better than I ever imagined, you know that? So _pretty_ , fuck…”

No further words are needed as Aether reaches down and takes Fire’s untouched cock in his rough, calloused hand, gripping him tight at the base before starting the slow, agonizing slide to the tip. Fire’s breath catches in his chest and his eyes roll shut with a long, drawn out keen, his hands coming to grip Aether’s shoulders tightly as he arches up against him. At Aether’s careful touches, his whole body tenses and tightens, making Earth hiss.

“‘S it feel good, baby?” he murmurs, speech slurred with lust and sheer, unbridled affection. Fire's body was unbelievable, the tightness coiling around him like a vice, the slickness preventing it from stopping him. Earth droops forward to wrap his arms around Fire’s waist and grind against him slowly.

“Y-yeah, yeah,” Fire whimpers, arching his back. He puts most of his focus on staying still, forehead pressed hard against Aether’s neck, fingers curling in the thin fabric of his shirt. It’s all getting to be too much. Earth’s steady thrusting pushing him closer and closer to orgasm, rocking him forward into Aether’s waiting hand… If he could just stay still and quiet for a few more—

“Something wrong?” Earth inquires from behind, apparently noticing the tense, rigid lines in the muscle of Fire’s no-longer pliant body and he twists a bit to try to get a look at Fire’s face.

“He looks like he’s about to cum,” Aether pants harshly, Fire’s hand clenching painfully around his wrist when he stops moving.

“Should we let him?” Earth asks with a grin, slowing but not faltering in his rhythm, just taking a moment to let Fire fucking breathe, which is much appreciated.

“Hmm... Maybe,” Aether says. “If he’s good.”

“Yeah, if you’re nice to us,” the taller ghoul agrees, chuckling and grinning down at Aether over the top of Fire’s head.

“I’ll be nice,” Fire manages weakly, trying to distract from the desperation in his voice by dragging his teeth almost deliriously up the soft line of Aether's sternocleidomastoid muscle. “So nice, babe. I’ll–“

Aether honestly laughs at that, tilting his head back, his smile wide and genuine and _beautiful_. Fire bites the inside of his cheek to stifle another pathetic noise at the sight. Even if he’d live to a hundred, a thousand, even, he was sure he’d never feel like this again. This was just… so… 

Aether's hand on his cock picks up speed, subtly, urging him on.  

“It’s too much,” Fire whines.

When Earth and Aether both lean into him and whisper for him to _cum for us, baby, cum, lemme hear you, we wanna hear you cum_ , Fire’s fucking eager to obey them. Uncaring of the volume of his voice, his whole body impossibly tightens even further, muscles burning and straining as his mouth drops open and he cries out. His eyes screw shut and his hips buck as much as he can manage in Earth’s bruising grasp, cum splattering and painting pale, wet streaks all over Aether’s shirt, who groans appreciatively and strokes him all the way through it. 

His muscles tremble, threatening to give out on him. In his post-orgasmic stupor, he barely registers that the other two ghouls are speaking softly to each other when they lean in to quickly kiss each other over his shoulder, mouths not quite connecting due to the awkward angle. They lap at each other’s open mouths, fighting to get closer as they wait for Fire to come down completely. The break allows him to catch his breath but he still can’t quite figure out why Earth was holding his hips so tightly, bouncing him against his hips with shallow little thrusts, hard cock still throbbing and painfully hard inside him. What about Aether, wasn’t he going to touch himself at all? Didn’t he want to cum too? What is he doing?

Eyes widening in realization when Earth tosses over the bottle of lubricant, Fire starts trying to twist and kick his way out of their reach.

“ _Wait, no, stop_ —“ he pants with desperation, mouth working before his brain can fully catch up, as per usual.

Both ghouls freeze immediately and Aether releases his crushing hold on his waist. Earth keeps is hands on Fire’s hips, albeit much more delicately than before, but beyond that, neither ghoul says a word so as not to put any pressure on Fire, giving him the chance to back away. Fire leans his back heavily against the solid wall of Earth’s chest, breathing hard, trying to calm himself from that sudden panicked gut reaction. It was something they’d talked about before, usually in the heat of the moment when Fire was mindless with want and lust, prompted by the increasingly filthy words being hissed incessantly in his ear, but he’d never taken the time to actually consider the logistics or reality of it.

It would probably hurt like hell, he reckons, but they would never do anything he didn’t want them to. He trusts the both of them with his life, and for all their teasing and shit-talking, they respect him and he can back out any time he wants, he reassures himself. This was his choice and he has to remember that.

As he calms down, Aether cautiously touches him on the shoulder, moving to stroke down his arm reassuringly when the ghoul leans into his touch.

“You alright, love? You wanna stop?”

“Just be careful,” Fire say warily, already relaxing and melting back into the little touches he was receiving again. “Don’t…” He swallows. “Don’t hurt me.”

Aether leans in to kiss him, gently cradling his face in both hands as Earth bows his head to press his lips gently against his neck.

“‘Course not,” Earth mutters against his skin. Fire barely catches a faint _love you more than anything_ and he whimpers against Aether’s lips as Earth starts placing little open mouthed kisses on his skin, working his way from the corner of his jaw down to his shoulder. Aether uncaps the lube and pours some into his hand, only to stroke himself instead of trying to touch Fire just yet. They let Fire relax for a few minutes until his shaking subsides and his voice starts to pick back up.

Aether slides a lubed finger along where Fire is stretched over Earth’s dick, silently asking permission before realizing that, in this state, it would probably be better to ask directly.

“Is this okay?” He asks, pulling away just enough to get a good look at Fire’s face.

He takes a deep breath, anchoring his hands on Aether’s broad shoulders and nods in the affirmative. Earth pulls out of him a little to make room as Aether presses his finger firmly into the tight space, trying to be as slow and gentle as he can possibly stand. When his finger slips inside, the three of them all let out quiet, strangled sounds at the seemingly impossible stretch.

They wait until Fire starts canting his hips forward, not yet fully adjusted but still wanting to work his way through it. It’s odd. It does hurt, just a bit, but it isn't as uncomfortable as he thought it'd be. His anxiety wanes just enough to rekindle his arousal and let him want it. He feels Earth’s cock twitch inside of him every time Aether thrusts and twists his finger.

“ _Ffffuck_ , babe, you’re perfect,” Aether mumbles in awe, speeding his rhythm just for a moment to check the reaction of the other two before he slows down and pulls the digit most of the way out to slide another against him. The two fingers push inside easily enough, aided by how lax Fire’s muscles still are from his previous orgasm.

Fire moans and mewls at the unfamiliar sensation, claws digging into Aether’s shoulders, knowing full well that an extra two fingers would be nothing compared to the thickness of both of their cocks. Once he feels that Fire has adjusted well enough to the stretch of the two extra fingers, he works up the courage to ask, “How much do you think would be enough?”

Earth huffs, not quite a laugh, and replies, “Fuck if I know, man.” His hips twitch forward involuntarily when Fire tightens around him, making the both of them hiss. “This is all new territory to me.”

Humming in agreement, Aether drops his gaze from Fire’s face, still screwed up in concentration as he focuses on keeping his breathing steady, watching as his two forefingers sink repeatedly into the quaking, overstimulated ghoul. He keeps at it for what feels like forever, slowly working his way up to three fingers, and then four without much issue. Somehow, Fire is hard again despite the discomfort and – thankfully – excruciatingly slow pace they’re moving at.

“I think– Okay, I think I can take it,” Fire says, voice trembling with uncertainty.

Earth hums, wincing at the slick drag as Aether pulls his fingers back out to pour a generous amount of lube into his palm to slick himself up. Fire squirms around, knees aching from the effort of keeping himself upright, causing Earth to slip out of him. Fire looks back with a quiet _damn it_ , but Aether uses the opportunity to reach below the ghoul in the center to slick him up as well. A little extra lube never hurt anybody, and Lucifer knows they’d need it.

Earth pushes all the way in first, pulling Fire firmly down on his cock. Fire lets out an excited moan, unable to help himself, fear resurfacing from the dark corners of his mind for a moment when he felt Aether nudging his cock in next to where he’s stretched around Earth’s.

He moans but his body still tries to escape the contact on reflex, finally showing some sort of self preservation instincts for once in his life, but their hands – so many hands, larger and rougher and so much stronger than his own that his brain can hardly keep track of them – hold him down by his hips and shoulders, keeping him in place. He can’t do it, he’ll break, they’re gonna ruin him, he’s too—

All three ghouls let out a loud moan almost simultaneously as Aether manages to push his way in. Moaning breathlessly, Earth drops his head back down on Fire’s shoulder and strokes his thigh with one hand, wrapping the other around Fire’s thin waist, hugging him close and muttering brainless, sweet nothings against him. The tight, wet heat was incredible, made all the better by the almost stunned look on Aether’s face, eyes wide, panting open mouthed in silent amazement.

As soon as they were both pressing inside of him, he twisted at the waist to steal more kisses from Earth, desperately needing something to distract himself of the intense stretch and pressure inside him despite the awkward angle giving him a kink in the neck. At this point, a sore neck was the least of his worries. Overwhelming didn’t even _begin_ to describe the feeling. Aether growled low and long in his throat from below, keeping himself as steady as he could manage, until finally, finally, they were both as close to Fire as they could possibly get.

Convinced that Fire’s still way too tight around them for it to be comfortable, Earth and Aether stay completely motionless until he’s whining and spreading his thighs and wrapping his weak arms around Aether’s shoulders, swaying his hips slightly. Earth shushes him over and over, kissing him gently on the side of the neck and smoothing his hands down Fire’s sides.

“Oh, you’re so good,” Earth murmured between sloppy, awkward kisses, hands wandering up to Fire’s chest and stomach. Aether thrusts up into him gently, stars bursting behind his eyes at the impossible tightness threatening to push him over the edge at any moment.

“You’re both so _good_ ,” Earth continues, voice thick and honeylike with affection.

Fire wants to return the sentiment, he really does, but he can only manage to whine out their names in time with the two ghoul’s shallow thrusts. Almost deliriously, he thinks about how he’s surrounded, completely encompassed by them and his heart leaps in his chest. Feeling a little dizzy and a lot overwhelmed, he allows his eyes to flutter closed and welcomes the wave of sensation threatening to drag him under, panting and moaning freely.

“The whole building’s gonna hear us,” Aether laughs, as he strokes his thumb over the scrawny ghoul’s hipbone.

“C-can’t keep it down, gonna be screaming for you,” Fire whimpers, mind foggy and sluggish but still so desperate to please. He can’t help but smile to himself when he sees how his words make Aether bite his lower lip.

Fire twitches hard, his back arching and his thighs spreading and his precum starting to drip down onto Aether’s stomach and over his side. At a particularly harsh thrust on Earth’s part, Fire tosses his head back with a half-scream, half-moan, clenching around their combined size. He’s sobbing their names, the sounds only growing louder when Aether growls and bites at his throat, his shoulder, his clavicle, before moving past him to claim Earth’s mouth. Unsure of how much more he can take, Fire rocks his hips as best he can, hot tears prickling painfully at the corners of his eyes. Aether and Earth grab desperately at each other as well as at Fire, hands roaming wherever they can reach, pushing and pulling and repositioning at their will.

A large, hot hand wraps around Fire’s length yet again, he isn’t even sure whose it is at this point and he doesn’t really care, all he wants is to keep rutting into that rough palm for as long as he can possibly stand it. He’s a teary-eyed mess, groaning with overstimulation when he cums a second time, adding to the already drying mess on Aether’s clothes he’d left there earlier that night. He shoves weakly at the hand when it gets to be too intense, thighs trembling with the effort of keeping himself upright. Aether holds him close against his chest, the other thankful for the opportunity to rest despite feeling suffocated by the heat and proximity. He’s unable to form a single coherent thought with the new angle making it easier for both ghouls to rail into him, only distantly aware that he’s babbling disjointed words of praise, spurring them on.

Thankfully, it doesn’t take much longer for the two large ghouls to chase down their own orgasms, the both of them gasping, moaning, crying out, their hot cum filling Fire and dripping down the insides of his thighs. They catch their breath and slowly, gently, pull out of the thoroughly wrecked ghoul between them, guiding him to lie down on his back on the carpet before collapsing unceremoniously on either side of him.

It takes a while before any of them are anything approaching functional, breathing too labored to form full sentences. To be honest, they’d be questioning the reality of tonight for a long, long time, almost too good to believe it was anything more than a particularly intense dream. Eventually, Aether and Earth gather the energy to check in with each other and get their clothes straightened out – Aether peels the stained, sticky shirt from his skin, lamenting the fact that he loses too many good shirts this way – before moving on to fuss over the exhausted fire ghoul. If he died right this very second, Fire’s sure he’d die as the happiest demon ever doomed to walk the Earth. He’s unable to form a response to most of their questions with anything other than a weak “Fuck, I love you guys.” Aether laughs and strokes his thumb affectionately over Fire’s cheek, pulling him into a quick kiss with a quiet “you, too,” as Earth pads off to get an armful of water bottles from the kitchen down the hall.

Through both of their efforts combined, they manage to work Fire back up into a sitting position; he’s not feeling too sore yet, but he _is_ more than ready for a long nap and in the mood to be difficult, so he offers no compliance whatsoever. Earth and Aether finish their drinks after making sure Fire's had his fill, now calm enough to stand without their knees threatening to give out beneath them. They ultimately make the decision to sleep it off in Aether’s room. His bed is the largest, after all.

“C’mon, asshole,” Earth mutters under his breath, laughing despite himself when Fire goes completely limp when it’s time to make their way to the bedroom. Fire lets out an undignified yelp when Earth scoops him up in his arms and walks off down the hall, Aether following close behind with the pile of his discarded clothing and shoes. He’s tossed onto the center of Aether’s bed, quickly making himself comfortable and burrowing his way into the pile of blankets. The other two ghouls roll their eyes and shove him around, making room on the mattress and getting into their typical sleeping positions of Earth lying partially on top of Aether with Fire burrowed into his side, leg hooked around Aether’s.

“I’m never moving again,” Fire grumbles once they’re settled in. He’s out before either ghoul can even think to respond.

“You think we should try that again sometime?” Earth asks hesitantly between slow, lazy kisses. Aether seems almost offended at the implication that they _wouldn’t_.

“Uh, are you kidding? Holy shit, did you _see_ him? _Hear him_? _Fuck yeah,_ we’re doing that again,” Aether says, putting a palm against his forehead in disbelief. Earth laughs, trying to keep quiet and shushing Aether as well. He squishes Aether’s face in his hands and presses a hard kiss against his lips.

“Okay, okay, everyone had a good time, can we please just go to sleep now?” He kisses him again when he opens his mouth to protest, biting playfully at his lower lip when Aether’s tongue slides against his own. He pulls away, not wanting to get Aether riled up again too soon. He really isn't sure if he'd survive another round. Aether eventually relents after much coaxing and goes down without too much more of a fight, leaving Earth to finally relax, listening to Aether’s heartbeat as he idly runs his claws through Fire’s disheveled hair.


End file.
